Ask BeaWolf (2P Male Hungary x 2P Prussia)
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Ask Daniel (2P!Male!Hungary) and his lover Wolfgang (2P!Prussia) They are here to answer questions about hteir love life, regular life, personal questions. So don't be shy! Step on up and ask htem stuff! (2P!Male!Hungary x 2P!Prussia ask blog. This is all my first ask blog type thing so please be nice ;w;) (it's called Bewolf because Daniel is like a bear and Wolf from Wolfgang)
1. Chapter 1

Daniel blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why are we even doing this...?" The Hungarian sighed his black hair tied in a ponytail. He rubs his stubbly chin.

Wolfgsng looked up at him. "It'll be fun. I promise. Just let the nice people ask questions and we will answer them." He smiled lightly and gave him a peck ont he cheek.

Daniel blushed a little brighter. "Ye-yeah...well alright fine. Just don't ask really personal questions!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Wolfgang let out a small chuckle. "Don't mind him. Ask whatever you want."

**Heyo! First ever ask blog thingy! So if you have any questions for hte two lovers go on and ask please! Anything everything is welcome! Personal questions about either one of them, questions about hteir relationship. Literally ask ANYTHING here guys xD Also if you need a quick bio about Male!Hungary feel free to PM me. Or ask Daniel himself.**


	2. Question 1

**Snapped Venice:Hi I was wondering, what is your guys' personality? I ha e heard a lot of stories about 2p!Prussia, and sadly don't know much about 2p!Male!Hungary. I was wondering if I could get a breakdown of you guys, and your relationship. Thanks, and have a great day! **  
**Ciao**  
**Snapped! Venice**

Daniel rubbed his stubbly chin. "Personality huh...? Well. Wolfgang here is pretty quiet and reserved when you first meet the guy. Doesn't show to much emotion, not so quick to anger. But when he snaps? Ohhhh you better watch out. A snapped 2P Prussian is NOT something you want to get in the way of." He crosses his arms. (Note: This is just how I personally portray 2P!Prussia)

Wolfgang sighed and thought for a minute. "Daniel...well...he's very quick to anger, lazier then the 1P Greece. He also gets into a lot of fights which is why he has so many scars. Doesn't show to many emotions really. He's either angry or annoyed."

Daniel groans slightly. "I'm not ALWAYS either angry or annoyed ya know. I have other emotions I show sometimes!"

Wolfgang chuckled. "Sure. but that's only when you're around me. Just like I'm not always emotionless and reserved. You are the exception~" He grins.

Daniel blushes lightly and clears his throat. "Anyway! Our relationship? Weeellllll. Hmmmm. It's a good one!"

Wolfgang elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "This guy is a pervert...always trying to make me all flustered and needy."

Daniel grunted slightly and rubs his side. "I don't hear you complaining about it. He knows he loves it. He just doesn't like saying how gooood it feels cause it's 'Private' and all."

Wolfgang groans and faceplams, his face beet red. "Sh-shut up Daniel..." He sighed. "But seriously we have a very good relationship. Despite Daniel's...hard, gruff, mean appearance he's real big softie. I love him."

Daniel blushes slightly. "Only to you ya know..."

Wolfgang smiles a little. "Thanks for the question."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Loving the blog, excellant Idea!  
I have a question.  
Would you Rather eat 2p America's vegy burgers for a year, or 1p England's cooking for a month?**

Daniel growls. "I'd rather eat that damn 1P Brits cooking for a month then suffer eating that 2P American bastards food! I'd rather risk dying!" HE groans and crosses his arms.

Wolfgang sighed. "Daniel doesn't really get along with Allen very well. They both can't stand each other. But I'd rather just eat Vegy burgers for a year rather then risk dying slowly by poison. I can always go to Oliver for that."

**Ciao No problem, actually thank you for answering me. Daniel, if I may call you that of course, what is your favourite song? This can go for you too Wolfgang(if it is all right to call you that of course) if you wish to answer. Well, have a great day!**  
** Ciao**  
** Snapped! Venice**

Daniel groans and rubs his temples. "I don't know! I listen to a lot of alternative rock and country music. So...I don't have a favorite really."


End file.
